Teddy Bears
by Spirit Bunny
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi started dating, but things didn't seem right, so Haruhi starts to get frustrated and tells Tamaki what she is really thinking. But was she wrong to do so? Everyone at Ouran will have their live changed by just what one bear can do.


_~*~Haruhi's POV~*~_

_I wish I could take that day back, I wish it never happened. I'm sorry._

It started when I realized my feelings for Tamaki. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to confront him, but I did. And after that we became a _couple_.

I would make him lunch and give it to him only exchanging a simple "hello" and "thank you" before many girls came and surrounded him. Then I would go back to the classroom and eat my lunch alone, there was no time to spend together, the girls would just keep trying to get attention. After school we saw each other quickly before the host activities and we talked very shortly after. Each day it was the same conversation.

"Hi Tamaki," I would say hoping he heard me.

"Oh. Hi Haruhi, I hope you enjoyed the activities in the club today." He always had a smile plastered on his face. Was I bothering him?

"Yes. The girls seemed to like them too."

"That's wonderful! I have to go know Haruhi, but I want you to have this." After that he would reach into his bag and give me a bear. My room was full of them now.

Day after day it had been the same old thing. I wanted something to change, but was it wrong of me to think that? It always seemed like he was constantly busy and we never really saw each other, we didn't even have our first date yet. I just wanted him to know that I really love him, but I didn't know how to tell him.

I walked into the cafeteria ready to give Tamaki his lunch, but he wasn't in the usual spot I saw him at. So I looked around trying to keep a blank expression on my face but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Haruhi, are you looking for Tono?" Hikaru asked. Surprisingly he was alone.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"He got carried away with some girls. I think they went to the club room. Do you want me to give that to him for you?"

"No, no. Its fine I can give it to him myself."

"Okay, but if you ever need anything remember, I'll always be here for you." I nodded my thanks and made my way out of the cafeteria to go to music room 3. When I arrived I placed my handle of the knob, ready to turn it, but stopped when I heard some laughing. It was loud and sounded very happy.

I pushed the door open and saw Tamaki sitting at one of the tables with four other girls. He had a huge grin on his face like he had won a game show or something.

How come he never smiled like that when he was with me anymore?

Tamaki finally saw me and came right to my side. "Haruhi, I'm sorry I wasn't in the usual spot, but I promised these girls that I would attend them since I'm not going to the host club today." He said in a calm tone.

"You're not coming to the host club?"

"Yes, but today only. I will be back tomorrow."

"How come you didn't tell me? These girls seemed to know beforehand, so why didn't I know?" I felt hurt.

"Sorry it must have not crossed my mind. Oh, Haruhi. Here" He seemed like he was trying to change the subject quickly. "Since I won't see you later today, here is your bear." He brought it out and flashed me a smile, but not like the one earlier.

"Get that out of my face, I don't want to see it!" I stormed out of the room dropping his lunch on the floor on the way out and started running. I ran out of the school and just kept running. Even though it was raining, and even though school wasn't out yet, I just had to get away from it all.

But I wasn't fast enough. Tamaki grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him and to make things worse; he still had that _stupid_ bear in his hand! "Haruhi, what's wrong?" I didn't answer him, I felt like one of his 'princesses' that he saw at the host club! Sooner or later he would turn to another girl with just as much concern in his eyes and say the same thing! I looked at my shoes and let some tears escape my eyes; he wouldn't be able to tell them apart from the rain that had dropped on my face, so I didn't care.

"Haruhi! Look at me in the eyes! Answer me please!" He brought my chin up with his fingers and waited for an answer.

I had it. I just couldn't hold back anymore. "Ever since I confessed to you, you've been different! It seems like you never have any time for me and we barley talk! The least you could do is eat lunch with me!" I slapped his hand away from my chin and looked at him sternly in the eyes. "Tamaki, I love you! I really do!"

Tamaki looked at me and handed me the bear in his hands. "Haruhi…" He managed to choke out.

"I don't want any more stupid bears!" I grabbed the bear from his hands and threw it into the street. Why couldn't he just say he just loved me too?

Tamaki grabbed my hands and looked at me in the eyes, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Then he turned and started to walk into the street to get the bear.

But then I saw it. Two lights were making their way dangerously fast through the rain.

"Tamaki, NO!"

I was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>;(<strong>

**I will continue this story if people like it, because there really is no use in writing a story that nobody will read, right? (Unless you write for fun… which I guess I do)**

**Please R&R!**

**Oh, Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**


End file.
